


Stranger online

by Juju (Kensho), Kensho



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Camera sex ?, Degradation, Degrading kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom bottom bad (sometimes), Eventual use of real names, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, Gamertags used mostly, H Word, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nude Photos, Nudes, Nudity, Oneshot, Oneshot porn, Overstimulation, Panties, Partial Nudity, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn with no feelings, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Socks, Spit As Lube, Stockings, Subtop skeppy (sometimes), They want sex !!!, They want to fuck so bad, Top Skeppy, Vibrators, Voyeurism, bottom bad, degrading, fleshlight, fuck buddies, fuck buddy, not often tho, oneshots, straight up smut, they are so horny, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensho/pseuds/Juju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensho/pseuds/Kensho
Summary: Bad tries out a website to anonymously masturbate with strangers online. It goes better than he expected.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 83
Kudos: 825





	1. Chapter 1

Bad couldn't quite believe himself,,, he sat at his desk, with all the lights off. He was currently on a website meant for jerking off with strangers online, not his proudest moment. But still, he only wore a black hoodie and his boxers as he filled out a short form, this was his first time trying something like this and he was nervous. His web cam was set up so his lower half could be seen as well as his chest. He also had his headphones on so they could potentially "chat" together.

He hovered over the "search for partner" button and nibbled on his lip anxiously. Hopefully he doesn't get a complete creep, hopefully it's someone decent.  
He set it to accept either gender and clicked the button, it didn't take long for someone to appear on his screen.

"H-hi" Bad squeaked out, the other man already had his dick out and Bad couldn't help the way his own dick twitched in his boxers from the sight. 

"Oh shit you're cute" the other man breathed out, his hand on his dick and moving slowly. It looked like he was laying down on his bed and using either a laptop or phone. He looked fully naked, Bad could only see his neck down to his crotch. But he was not complaining, in fact he loved the sight. 

"Ah" bad wasn't sure how to respond to the praise but he knew that he liked it.  
"Is this your first time?" The man on the other side asked with a slightly teasing tone which caused Bad to stutter when he went to answer him. "Uhm yeah" Bad mumbled nervously, tugging a bit at his boxers since it was getting stuffy for him already.

"Just listen to me and you'll do just fine, ok?"  
"Yeah ok" Bad agreed while pressing his thighs together, he realizes just how vulnerable he is in front of him but he smiled anyways. 

"Good boy" he praised again and Bad couldn't stop the shakey moan from escaping his lips. "Oh you like that? You're so cute, I'm lucky" This man already knew what Bad loved to hear and he was already doing amazing.

"Can you take your boxers off for me? Hmm?" Bad eagerly did as he was told and pulled his boxers down and let them drop to his ankles, "already so hard for me, touch yourself now" he coaxed him with a gentle yet demanding voice which made Bad want to listen.

Bad grabbed the lube on his desk and squirted some onto his hand, finally touching himself and leaning into the touch needily. He moaned with some more confidence this time.  
"Mmm, what should I call you?" The man's voice snapped Bad back into reality.  
"Oh uhm-nnngh... just call me Bad" he huffed through his pleasure, looking over the other mans body with lidded eyes. 

"You can call me Skeppy. Now, Bad, can you try moaning my name for me?" He nodded even if Skeppy could barely see his neck and sped up his hand. "Hnng, s-skeppy. Please- Skeppy" he stared at the screen in front of him, watching as Skeppy sped up his hand as well. It felt good to know he did that. 

"Thats good- fuck that's so good.. do you have any toys?" Skeppy asked, not at all holding in his moan, it gave bad goosebumps that traveled all along his thighs and arms.  
"Mmm yes" Bad slowed down to keep himself from cumming early and so he could listen to what Skeppy wanted from him next. 

"Could you finger yourself for me Bad? Maybe use a toy.?" Bad bounced his leg nervously but he ultimately agreed "ok hold on." He covered his camera and got up to grab the toys in his closet. He was nervous but he wanted to get off so badly and Skeppy was such a turn on, definitely not a creep like he expected. 

He threw open his closet door and grabbed a red dildo from a box on the floor, he hadn't used it in awhile and holding it made him slightly nervous. He returned to his desk and uncovered the camera, showing off the dildo to Skeppy. Skeppy was quick to say something dirty that only made Bad want more.  
"I can't wait to see you take it like a good boy," Bad whimpered and used more of the lube on his fingers.

He stood and pushed the chair just a bit farther back so he could use it to lean against. He was still nervous about showing his face so he kept it out of view. He does what he usually does when on his own and uses his fingers to stretch himself slowly, trying his best to take his time even if he wanted to just wreck himself in front of Skeppy.

"You're so perfect for me, so godamn pretty" Skeppy groaned, his breath sounded hot against Bad's ears. He continues and adds another finger, thrusting into himself just the way he likes it. He loved being praised, he also loved to please so he was quick to add a third finger. His stomach burned and his legs were becoming jelly, thankfully his chair was there to hold him up. He panted hard, his head hung low as he fucked himself with his fingers and moaned shamelessly into the mic.

"Are you ready Bad..? Can you fuck yourself...mmm, with the dildo now?" Skeppy asked between short pants, the slick noises of him jerking off were clear in the background.  
Bad nods again, this time Skeppy can sort of see and he watches closely. Bad took his fingers out and pushed against the chair to stand and grab the dildo from off his desk as well as the lube. He quickly covered it in lube and caught sight of Skeppy's leaking cock. 

Bad goes back into the previous position, ass facing the camera. he's slow at first, putting the dildo inside of him but once he's used to it he guides the dildo in and out of him at a perfect pace. It fills him up nicely and he's sticky from the sweat but it doesn't bother him, all he's focused on is cumming. His pants are quiet but Skeppy can still hear him.  
"Imagine that's me, I'm right there fucking you against the chair" Skeppy added while their moans mixed together through the mic.

Bad listens and imagines it like he wanted. He starts to pant and gets rougher and faster, he nails his prostate and blubbers incoherently, drool dribbling down his chin and his dick leaking beads of pre cum. "Fuck Bad I'd pound your ass so hard right now if I was there" Bad's hips thrust forward and his knees shake at the imagery put into his head. He was very vocal about it too, moaning out Skeppy's name through baited breath.

"I'm going to cum, you're so hot Bad, ngh!" Skeppy said between quick breathes and bad eats up the praise, cumming on his hoodie and the seat of his chair. Skeppy cums too, it lands on his chest and he lazily pumps it a few more times before stopping fully.

Bad's mind was absolutely spinning and he felt weak. His knees buckled and he was leaning on the chair completely now, the red dildo stuck out his ass, still up in the air. Skeppy used this opportunity to take a few screenshots, bad was beautiful.  
They both stayed on for a little longer, catching their breath and silently thinking about each other. 

When Bad finally got up, he took the dildo out of him and flopped onto his chair. He looked at the screen in front of him, cum covered Skeppy's body and he was proud that he did good. 

"Wait Bad you gotta give me your number we need to do this again." Skeppy says quickly before either of them get the chance to disconnect. At first Bad's eyes widen and he fumbles before realizing that he would love to do this again and he has no reason to say no.  
"Mmh yes please- I'll give you my number right now hold on." He said.

He wiped his hands on his hoodie (it's already dirty anyways) and grabbed the phone on his desk. "Uhm my number is xxx-xxx-xxx" 

Skeppy's camera was just pointing at the wall so he didn't bother looking any more. A ding came from his phone and it was obviously a message from Skeppy.

'you have a cute ass'  
A picture was attached, Bad was both deathly embarrassed but also flattered to see it was of him just moments prior.

"Oh my goodness- Skeppy!" He whined, receiving a chuckle in response. "Kay I'm gonna leave now cause I have to clean up this mess you made-" 

"ME?" Bad asked, basically shouted.  
"Yes you and your cute ass!" Skeppy retorted, a smirk on his face when Bad stayed silent. 

"Bye Bad" he whispered into the mic, waiting a second.  
"Bye Skeppy" Bad said slightly disappointed that it's just a simple bye but he doesn't dwell on it long. The call is over and he looked down at the mess. 

His 'cute ass' was sore and he would have to put off the nap for after he cleans it all up. 

At the end of the day, he's glad that he ended up going on the website cause now he has a ....  
Fuck buddy? Boyfriend? Friends with benefits? Yeah that's more likely.


	2. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad sends nudes and ends up having phone sex in the bathroom

The next morning Bad woke up half naked, his ass and thighs sore but at least the mess was cleaned up from last night. He groaned and tossed around in bed before finally getting out of his bed very reluctantly. He wanted to sleep longer but it was hard too now that he was half awake.  
Of course he put some clothes on and grabbed his phone to check his notifications, just as always. It was already nearing the afternoon and there were a couple messages from group chats and friends. Which was expected, still he checked them out. 

.  
Dream 'you guys wanna come over?'

Sapnap 'yeah I'll be there'

George 'oh yeah sure'

Ant 'ofc I'll be there, mind if I invite people?' 

Dream 'go ahead'  
.

Bad checked his calendar briefly, nothing scheduled for today so he was free. Spending some time with friends should be nice to do on the weekend. He smiled and typed out a response. 

.  
Bad 'yeah I can go :D'  
. 

He left it at that and checked any other messages, unfortunately none were sent from Skeppy. Well, not like he expected any messages barely a day later. 

There was a message from Sapnap though.

.  
Sapnap 'yo wyd so early in the morning?'  
.

It was sent around the same time he was,, when he was spending time with Skeppy.

.  
Bad 'uhm wat o_0'

Sapnap 'u were online at like 2 in the morning, u said you fixed your sleeping schedule' 

Bad 'oh yeah I was just talking to a friend no Biggie'

Sapnap 'if you say so'  
.

Good thing his friends trust him enough so they believe him. He doesn't want to get caught in a sticky situation, who knows how he'll explain all that.  
He should probably get ready if he really plans to go over with everyone today. He discarded his phone and went to take a short shower instead, he definitely needed it after last night. 

\------

When Bad got out the shower, with just a towel around his waist, he wondered if he should do something risky. He has Skeppy's number, he could send some pictures maybe.  
He's never sent a nude before but just the thought of Skeppy jerking off to a picture of him turned him on. He should try it out, at least once. Maybe if it turns out alright he could do it more often.

He let the towel drop to the floor and he grabbed his phone again, quickly turning on the camera app and thinking of what to send. His skin was still mostly wet so he could do something with that.  
Maybe he could put a hoodie on and and show off his dick.

Man this does not sound like something he would do but yet here he is. 

He shakes his head with a cheeky smile and puts on a hoodie from his closet. He sits on the edge of his bed with the camera facing him aimed at his crotch and he takes a couple different photos from different angles. He swipes through them, looking for a good one to send. It made him giddy, sending nudes to someone online, to make them horny for him. He shuddered and finally choose one, attaching a short message before sending it.

.  
Bad 'i was in the shower thinking of you...'  
*Image*  
.

It was his first time trying to impress someone with his body and he hoped it was good. His phone dinged and he checked quickly, wondering if Skeppy already saw the image.

.  
Dream 'come in like 10 min'  
. 

Everyone was sending 'ok' and 'omw' he sent his own message of approval even if he was slightly disappointed and finally put some clothes on. Just simple jeans, same hoodie, red shoes and he was ready. He took the keys from his night stand and left his room, lucy was on the second floor and she had everything she needed so he left the house and locked the doors.  
It won't take long to get to Dream's house. 

\-----

He arrived the same time George did, they both walked up to the house together. "I amost slept in if I'm being honest" George laughed and Bad rolled his eyes.  
"As expected of you." They laughed and George nudged him as they walked, they got to the front door and it was left unlocked for them.

"Hey George! Hi Bad!" Ant greeted with a large smile. They waved and George took a seat on the couch. Bad just went over to ant to have a chat near the living room.  
"Is red coming?" Bad asked. Ant nodded his head "ya probably in a bit." 

He looked around and there were a lot of people here already, sapnap, dream, sam, callahan. He was about to say something about it but his phone dinged. "Ah hold on" he told Ant, fishing his phone out and looking at the home screen for the notification.

It was Skeppy.

He bit his lip and pulled down the message to read it. 

.  
Skeppy 'holy shit Bad you can't just send me one pic and dip'  
Skeppy 'sorry for taking long but I'm here now'  
Skeppy 'do you want to do something?'  
.

Fudge.  
Bad blushed and tried hiding his phone from any peering eyes as he quickly typed a message.

.  
Bad 'im with some friends right now Skeppy' 

Skeppy 'go into the bathroom, I wanna call you' 

Bad 'aagggghh I'll try hold on'  
.

"I'll be right back ant sorry!" He chuckled nervously and put his phone back in his pocket, he tried to keep his pace normal to not raise suspicion as he walked down the halls into the bathroom.  
He looked through his pockets, pulling out a pair of ear phones and putting them on.

.  
Bad 'call me when you want, I'm ready' 

Skeppy 'k'  
.

The phone call went through immediately, is he really about to do this in the bathroom? He picks up the call. I guess so.

"Bad mm just seeing you made me horny."  
Bad relished in his voice, husky and wanting. 

"That's what I wanted." Bad whispered, hoping no one could hear him other than Skeppy. 

"Do you think we have time to masturbate?" Skeppy asked breathlessly. Bad checked the time and hummed in approval.

"Turn on your camera for me baby" Skeppy urged, his own camera already on. Bad followed his directions and turned on his camera. He sat on the lid of the toilet seat and he pulled his pants and boxers down enough to free his dick.  
"You're such a good boy, doing everything without me having to ask." Skeppy praised, the whimper in Bad's throat died down before he could let it out. He did not want to get caught having phone sex in dreams house. 

"C'mon bad go ahead and show yourself off to me" bad didn't have any lotion or lube on him and he was not about to go through dreams things. So instead he spit into his hand and used that to stop the hurtful friction on his dick as he jerked it.  
"Come on, you wanna make me cum don't you? You don't want to take too long." 

"Y-yes Skeppy, I wanna be good for you." He whispered into the microphone of his earbuds. He still pumped his dick and watched as Skeppy did the same. Except that Skeppy was much louder and he didn't have to worry about getting caught unlike Bad.

"You're perfect Bad, you're doing great." Skeppy grunted and clenched his bed sheets. Bad noticed that Skeppy was using a clear fleshlight. "Nngh Skeppy use me please." He begged silently, spitting more onto his hand and bucking his hips up into his fist. 

"I would love to wreck you Bad." skeppy sighed loudly, cum oozing out the other end of the fleshlight and his dick twitching when he let it go.  
Bad bit his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood and he came on his hand. 

"You're so pretty Bad, you did amazing. Hurry and clean up, we can call later tonight." Skeppy sounded tired and out of breath, Bad hummed, also very tired.

"Ok see you Skeppy" 

"Bye Bad" 

He ended the call and quickly realized the mess he made. He set his phone on the sink counter and grabbed the toilet paper to wipe off his cum. He threw the tissue into the trash and pulled his pants back up. He stuffed his phone and earbuds back into his pockets and washed his hands with lots of soap.

He really just did that, and he loved it. 

His phone dinged before he left the bathroom, a picture from Skeppy.

.  
Skeppy 'you're a horny mess bad'  
*Image*  
.

It was a screenshot of when bad came on his hands, spit and cum mixed together and his back arched.  
He grinned and put his phone away again, leaving the bathroom and going back to chatting with Ant just like before.

"Oh hey Bad, what happened to your lip?" Ant asked genuinely, pointing at his own lip to make a point.

Bad ran his tongue over his bottom lip, it was swollen and he could taste blood. "Oh whoops I didn't even realize, I think I bit it or something." He chuckled sheepishly, trying to look for something else to talk about. "Oh look red is here!" He pointed out, Red standing at the door way and waving at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might just do prompts about skeppy and bad having phone sex every once in awhile. Not really plot orientated but occasionally there will be a chapter meant to progress some sort of story but I'm focused on the porn lol


	3. Tired call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just suggestiveness, like super suggestive. Next chapter will be smut.

It was late at night when Bad had decided it was finally time to go home. He spent the whole day playing stupid games and he was totally tired out. "Bye guys I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bad waved to the group that was left.   
"Bye Bad get home safe!" Sapnap said while the others waved bye, way too enamoured in whatever game they were playing now.

He exited Dreams house and got inside his car, before leaving the drive way though he checked his phone. He's been wanting too for awhile now. 

.  
Skeppy 'hey Bad'

Bad 'hi, I'm going home right now'  
.

He turned his phone off again and drove off, he wasn't sure if they would do something tonight. He's kinda too tired to have another go at it right now. But he wouldn't be opposed. 

\----

When he got home he picked up rat and brought her to his room. "Hey lucy-loo, I missed you." He baby talked to her as he plopped her onto the bed next to him. She wagged her tail and dug her face into his chest excitedly   
"Oh wait I need to check if Skeppy answered" he said mostly to himself, one of his hands pet rat and the other grabbed his phone.

There were a couple messages from him, so he opened them, filled with curiosity and you know... Excitement.

.  
Skeppy 'im a bit tired tonight, wanna do something else instead?'

Bad 'im tired too it's all good. Uhhh what do you mean?'

Skeppy 'oh I don't mean anything sexual, like chat or play a game.'

Bad 'ooo yeah! Im with my dog right now! We can call.'

Skeppy 'sweet'  
.

The phone rang and rat's ears perked up at the noise. Bad answered and put Skeppy on speaker. "Hiii." He greeted sheepishly, a yawn following afterwards.

"Hey, you do sound tired haha." Skeppy sounded bored.

Rat barked at the new voice, bad shushed her quickly though. "Bad lucy, this is Skeppy my uh... Uhmmmm." Again, he wasn't sure exactly what to call him.

"I'm your fuck buddy." Skeppy chuckled from the other side. "Language!" Bad shouted into the phone, aggressive and surprised that Skeppy had an answer.

"What? You didnt say that last night!" Skeppy was obviously teasing, finding it both hilarious and cute.  
"That is different you should know that." Bad huffed almost playfully, mostly annoyed though.

"Fine then, what do you want to call it?" Bad could hear the sarcasm in Skeppy's voice and he couldn't fight down his own grin. "There's a nicer term for it, friends with benefits." Bad said 'matter-of-factly'   
"Yeah whatever you say bad, anyways, can I see your dog?" 

"Mhm" bad aimed the phone towards Rat and turned on the camera. "Awww she's so cute." Skeppy 'awed' and cooed and Lucy for a bit.   
"I also have a dog but he's probably asleep right now." Bad turned the camera off since he didn't feel like holding it up any longer. "Aw that's cute" he answered absentmindedly. 

"Oh wait, where do you live bad?" 

"Uhmmm" would it be bad to tell him? 

"Oh shoot sorry that's kinda personal. Uh if it makes up for it, I currently live in California." Skeppy told him as a sort of compensation for prying a bit.

"Oh no it's ok, uh I live in Florida right now." He tried to reassure, also it didn't really matter if Skeppy knew where he lives, he doesn't know what he looks like.  
Well ok Skeppys already seen his whole body in under 24 hours but not his face! 

"Really?! Im moving back to Florida in like a month" 

"So we could meet up one day?" Bad hadn't meant to ask out loud but he did and it's too late now so oh well. He could hear Skeppy shift in his seat, possibly getting closer to the mic.

"Then I can bend you over that chair and take you then and there." Skeppy mumbled, breathy and hot.   
"S-shut up Skeppy you made my poor Rat hear those dirty words." Bad pursed his lips, trying to fight off the urge to do more than just call.

"Oh Bad, you love when I talk dirty to you. You want me so bad it's cute." Bad stared at the phone in his hands, sucking on his already swollen lip and imagining it. "Be quiet 'geppy" he said in a quiet voice.

On the other side of the phone, Skeppy raised his brows at the very subtle nickname. "Mkay Bad whatever you say," he was sat at his desk, his phone propped up against his monitor with speaker on.  
"Tell me about yourself Bad." Skeppy asked boredly, spinning just slightly in his chair.

"Well I like playing games and baking." Bad started off simple. "That's good too know, I like games too. Maybe we could play together after I make you cum all over yourself." Skeppy quipped once again. 

"OH MY GOODNESS! SKEPPY! Do NOT say that!" Even though he was speaking against it, he still was kicking his legs in the air like a school girl. He would love to do that, not that he'll admit to it though.  
"It's too fun with you. I've said it before but I'm literally so lucky." Skeppy spoke with a soft voice.

"You're cute, your voice is cute, ass and dick are cute-" 

"HEY!" Bad cut in half way but Skeppy just brushed him off "as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted... I'm glad I got you that night" bad sighed but ultimately agreed.

"Yeah I'm glad too, I never expected this as an outcome." Bad gave his own two cents on the matter, he honestly expected for that night to go horribly. 

"Uggh it's late and I'm tired. C'mon let's go to sleep so tomorrow you have the energy to give me a show." Skeppy joked, expecting a clever remark or something of the sort to come from Bad.

"Oh I'll give you a show." Bad muttered, catching Skeppy off guard, it was hot.

"Well then, I look forward to it, goodnight Bad." He spoke, obviously tired but intrigued, thoughts lingering on Bad's words.

"Yeah yeah goodnight Skeppy." Bad ended the call, setting his phone aside and pulling rat into the covers to cuddle.   
"Meh, goodnight lucy." He grumbled into her fur, snuggling close and trying to fall asleep.


	4. Camboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad keeps up the promise from last night

When Bad woke up, it wasn't from his free will. Lucy was barking and whining right near his face so he had no choice other than to get up and deal with it.  
"Luuucy whyyy." He groaned, he never could be mad at the little baby. When he looked at her he watched as she pawed at the door and jumped at it. 

"Aww you wanna get out? I'll be right there." He yawned and stretched a little, putting on his glasses and opening up the door for Lucy. She darts out of the room and he closes the door afterwards.  
Now his mind is itching to check something, specifically his phone.

He reached for it, turned it on and lo and behold, there was a message waiting for him. Even better, from Skeppy.  
He opens it expectantly, hoping it brings some action today.

.  
Skeppy 'morning bad, I hope you're well rested so you have enough energy to give me a good show today.'  
Skeppy 'im working rn unfortunately but I'm free during lunch if you wanna get on then.'  
. 

He remembers what he said the night before about giving Skeppy a show. If he has until lunch then it's the perfect amount of time for him to set up. 

.  
Bad 'lunch is perfect, I'll make sure it's a good show.'  
.

He didn't wait for a reply, no need since Skeppy said he would be working. Bad had things to do anyways if he wanted to get frisky by lunchtime.  
He should try out that toy he's been wanting too for awhile... Maybe wear something other than a hoodie. 

Yup, he has a plan in mind. He went over to his closet and opened the sliding door. He sat down and pulled the box onto his lap, he opened it up and shifted through the few toys he had. He already began to pick a few of them out...

A metal butt plug with a blue jewel handle on the end of it. Hopefully Skeppy likes blue.  
Another toy, a Vibrator which was remote controlled. He should look for an outfit to wear too.  
He put the box away, putting his two toys on his bed and going over to his dresser instead. He looked in the very bottom drawer, the one he rarely opens. There are some panties and stockings inside of that drawer, hidden behind baggy hoodies. he pulls out some black ones with white stockings. 

He liked to wear them sometimes, the thigh highs were especially comfortable. He'd love to show them off to Skeppy, get his opinion and then some.  
He checked the time, still two hours of boredom left until Skeppy called him.  
He picked up the clothes, even if he only had to put them on later ... It wouldn't hurt to put them on now.

He slipped his pants and boxers off, putting the panties on first. They didn't cover him fully as expected but they were cute. He scooted to the edge of the bed and rolled the thigh highs on, liking the way they looked on his legs.  
He kicked his legs a bit, thinking about sending nudes again. More than yesterday though, different angles and positions would be better too.

He reached for his phone, opening up the camera app and taking a photo with only his legs and crotch in the picture. He smirked and pulled his knees to his chest, switching the camera and pointing it between his legs. He liked them a lot, he couldn't help but take another picture. This time it was full body, his face just off the screen.  
Before hitting send he looked them over once again, he knew Skeppy would like them. 

.  
Bad 'heres a sneak peek for the show.'  
*Three images attached*  
.

He really wishes he were able to see Skeppy's reaction to the photos. He tapped his foot with a large smile on his face. He couldn't keep his eyes off the messages, waiting for the little 'read' notification to pop up. 

He leaned back into the bed and continued to stare.

The 'read' popped up faster than expected and he jumped a little.

The three dots showed up ...

.  
Skeppy 'i wish I could drop everything and just call you now'  
Skeppy 'youre a fucking whore Bad I can't believe you'  
.

Bad rubbed his thighs together, already getting hard at the very minimal sexting.

.  
Bad 'ill be waiting for you Skeppy.' 

Skeppy 'ill try wrapping up hold on'  
.

Well, he should start getting ready if Skeppy's shortening the time. Bad crawled to the other side of the bed, grabbing the butt plug and the lube from the floor. He tugged the panties off, just letting them rest at his knees.  
He got on his arms and knees, keeping his ass in the air as he prepped. He used the lube on his fingers, warming it up then putting a finger inside of him.

Bad was going slow and taking his time, thrusting his pointer finger in a couple times. He sighed and added another finger, already craving more. "Fuuu- dge..." He gasped as he scissored himself, his dick was hard now.  
He put in the third finger and stretched himself some more, thrusting in and out before finally pulling his fingers away. His breaths were shallow as he lazily rubbed lube onto the butt plug. He covered the metal part fully, grabbing it by the handle and sucking in a breath when he went to put it in. It was still cold but it felt good when it was fully inside. 

Bad rolled onto his side and struggled to put the panties back on. The butt plug didn't make him feel too full, he had bigger toys, but it was still a nice feeling. He set his phone next to him, awaiting a call whenever Skeppy was ready.

Maybe a couple minutes have passed, he wasn't entirely sure since he just layed on his bed lazily until his phone began to ring. He didnt want to keep Skeppy waiting, answering him asap and turning on the camera.  
"I'm ready when you are Bad." Skeppy also had his camera on, aimed at the same place as usual and pumping slowly, a sight Bad would never get tired of.

Bad set his phone on his desk, across the bed so he could be seen. He might as well jump right in. He positioned himself in front of the camera, facing away and using the bed to prop himself up just slightly. Skeppy loved the sight, Bad had a plush ass framed by some cute panties and thigh highs.  
Then, Bad slid the panties off, the butt plug being shown and Skeppy was admittedly shocked, he hadn't expected that but he certainly enjoyed it. 

"You totally look like a slut right now." Skeppy commented, voice gruffer and deeper than usual. Sure he liked to praise Bad and Bad seemed to like it too but degrading him was just as fun for him.  
"Be quiet, you like it." Bad bit back, only to moan when he pulled the lubed up butt plug out. 

"You even moan like a whore." Skeppy laughed, his eyes wandering over every bit of exposed skin, watching bad shudder from the degrading. "You probably let anyone see you like this. You probably let any random guy fuck you, don't you?" He teased and watched as Bad clenched the bed sheets under him.

"No! Only you see me like this Skeppy." Bad whined, slightly embarrassed, "I said be quiet! Let me finish." Bad rambled, wanting to get to the next part already.  
Skeppy chuckled but stayed silent, he wanted to see what was next. 

Bad grabbed another toy from the bed, easily sliding it inside of himself thanks to the plug. To Skeppy it looked like a regular dildo, that was until Bad grabbed a tiny remote and doubled over when he pressed a button.  
"Wow, is that a vibrator up your ass?" Skeppy's voice was breathy, he slowed his movements to tease himself a little longer and to pay closer attention to Bad.

"Mmnnhhmm" Bad confirmed with a very broken hum, he sat on the bed now, facing the camera. One hand was on the remote while his other went to his dick to finally give himself some pleasure there too.  
His hand would jerk upwards suddenly whenever the vibrator felt especially good. 

"You always manage to look like a mess" Skeppy cooed, Bad looked so helpless and absolutely fucked. He bounced a bit, looking for that extra pleasure that was barely out of reach. "Turn it up a little bad." Skeppy told him once he realized that Bad wanted even more pleasure.  
Bad clicked the next button on the remote, his back arching and a slew of long needy moans leaving his mouth. The intensity had him slouch over to get more balance, in doing so Skeppy saw his face. 

Cute was the only thing that crossed his mind, Bad had lidded eyes and he was chewing on his lip desperately. He knew he probably wasn't supposed to see his face but it couldn't be undone now. Bad seemed to realize as well but he could care less right now.  
In that moment Bad lifted up his hoodie to expose more of his body. He held the fabric up by his teeth and didn't bother to hide his face anymore. It was hot to say the least.

Skeppy didn't realize that seeing his expressions would make a difference but now he was sure he wants to see Bad's face from now on. "You're doing so well" Skeppy grunted, his hips stuttered and he cursed under his breath, he didn't mean to cum so fast.  
Bad groaned and his hands shook, finally cumming on his body and scrambling to turn off the vibrator before he overstimulated himself. (Much to Skeppy's disappointment)

His legs trembled and there were almost tears in his eyes from the pleasure. He wiped his hands and got off the bed to take the Vibrator out, he was breathing hard and his body was flushed pink.  
"You would make a good cam boy." Skeppy finally spoke up, his camera was off now, he was probably cleaning.

"Ha no thanks." Bad dismissed, walking to his desk and turning his own camera off. "Hm yeah you're right, you can be my personal cam boy." Skeppy joked, obviously not serious even if Bad did think about it for a bit longer than he should've.

"Hmmmm,, well I gotta clean Skeppy, and I'm tired so I'm gonna go now." 

"Oh yeah same here. By the way, nice face." Skeppy threw in the compliment before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys there's two writers for this, we share the same acc we just have different pseuds. 
> 
> Juju helps with the plot and rough outline of the story. 
> 
> Kensho (me) does the writing
> 
> Also if you can't tell I didn't know how to end this chapter lol.  
> Feel free to request certain scenarios! <3


	5. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very light sexting, nothing really goes on in this chapter.

It was later in the night, Bad cleaned up earlier in the day and took a shower. He had been in a call with his friends, Dream and Sapnap. They were all playing Minecraft, going against each other in bedwars, yelling and screaming playfully.

"YOU KEEP TARGETING ME!" Sapnap screamed angrily in the mic   
"Jesus christ! You're loud!" Dream laughed even if he was trying to sound angry about it.

"I'm not targeting! You're just close to me!" Bad 'tsked' giggling and running back to his own base. "BULLSHIT!" Sapnap scowled, a bang coming from his mic.

"Language! You muffin..!" Bad mumbled in annoyance, only for Sapnap to mock him, erupting laughter from the group.

They laughed about it and then went silent, Bad and Dream both focusing on winning. They were betting money so of course they were trying hard.  
Bad focused, his keyboard clicking loudly, Dream's keyboard equally as loud. Sapnap was about to crack a joke but they all heard Bad's phone buzz. 

Bad's concentration broke, he stopped moving and looked at his phone. "Uh Bad! Dreams gonna win if you stop playing. Who's so important that you drop your focus for em huh?" Sapnap was just joking, but he and Dream couldn't help but notice Bad's obvious embarrassment and long pause.   
"Oh! Uhm, right sorry.. yeah imma wreck you Dream!" He laughed, Dream and Sapnap did too but for a different reason. 

"Who is it Bad?" Dream asked, already giggling. "Who is what?" He asked, half oblivious and half just trying to sway the topic.

"Who's texting you Bad?" Sapnap asked now, before Bad could even convince them that it was just an alarm of sorts, another buzz came through.  
"Oooo they texted again." They teased, Bad could only grumble and pretend to ignore it, even though it was eating away at him and he wanted to check so badly. 

Another buzz, followed by another, and another, they kept coming. 

"You should check that Bad-"

"Yeah hold on let me check." Bad cut Dream off, not even sounding annoyed or anything, just desperate.

Bad faced message after message from Skeppy.

.  
Skeppy 'bad'  
Skeppy 'bad'  
Skeppy 'baaad'  
Skeppy 'hey'   
Skeppy 'lets talk'  
Skeppy 'hey answer me'  
Skeppy 'stop ignoring me'   
Skeppy 'what are you doing???' 

Bad 'SKEPPY! I'm playing with my friends.' 

Skeppy 'playing what?'

Bad 'minecraft' 

Skeppy 'ooo cool, I'll wait'   
.

When bad looked back at his monitor, he was dead and Dream had gotten the Victory. "Sorry guys uh I just needed to answer." 

"You threw the game Bad!" Sapnap complained, jumping around in the lobby.   
Bad was about to make up an excuse, but his phone dinged again. Didn't Skeppy say he would wait?   
"I'll just turn my phone down let's keep playing." Bad shrugged, grabbing his phone and turning the volume down but also putting it against his monitor so he could see the messages as they got sent.

.  
Skeppy 'earlier today'  
Skeppy 'when I saw your face'  
Skeppy 'i thought it was super cute'  
Skeppy 'but I also thought'   
Skeppy 'id love to fuck your face'  
.

Bad turned red in the face, luckily he didn't have his camera on. "Bad we're playing." Dream reminded after noticing Bad was standing still.  
"Oh Uhmmm! Yeah I'm playing." He replied absentmindedly, glancing at his screen and his phone. 

.  
Skeppy 'you'd look so pretty with my dick in your mouth'  
.

Bad accidentally walked off his island, no longer even paying attention to the game.  
"Bad what the heck are you doing?" Sapnap 'tsk'd, annoyed that Bad was now practically ignoring them. "Sorry I'm sorry! I keep getting texts." He huffed, trying to focus on the game and not Skeppy.

"We can play later, just gotta pay up since I won the last game." Dream suggested, to which Sapnap was quick to disagree. "Hell no, you better not leave Bad, I don't wanna pay him money." 

.  
Skeppy 'would you spit or swallow?'   
Bad 'SKEPPY WHY YOU ARE SEXTING RIGHT NOW??'  
.

He hurriedly typed, quickly going back into the game. "Don't worry I'm staying" he reassured, bouncing around Sapnap's character. 

.  
Skeppy 'its just cute, imagining you all embarrassed'   
Bad 'well I am so stop it.'  
.

He rolled his eyes, finally deciding to ignore him and play the game like he said he would.   
That didn't stop Skeppy from sexting for the rest of the hour.


	6. Valentine's day <3 ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has had enough (for right now)

Bad was awoken by the ring of his phone, it was basically normalcy at this point thanks to Skeppy.  
What could be so important that he calls or spams so early in the morning? He grumpily reached over and silenced his phone, taking a peek at the messages flooding in.

.  
Skeppy 'Bad Bad BAD!!!'  
Skeppy 'today is Valentine's day!'  
Skeppy 'i think it's safe to assume we both don't have anyone to be with'  
Skeppy 'so I suggest we have some fun hmmm????'  
Skeppy 'show me some ass :P'

Bad 'oh my goodness fine but I'm still tired'

Skeppy 'yay call me !!'  
.

Bad audibly groaned but he did indeed call, of course Skeppy wasted no time in picking up.  
He sat on the very edge of his bed, the phone propped up across from him. He was showing his face now, no longer caring. Skeppy could clearly see the look of annoyance on Bad's face, he even had his arms crossed. It was very cute in Skeppy's eyes.

"Aww is someone cranky?" Bad could practically hear Skeppy's smug smirk. Hopefully not for long though. 

"Whatever Skeppy!" He huffed in response, shaking his head and already beginning to strip down naked. He may or may not be brewing a bit of a plan.

"Oh-ho~ getting right into it!" Skeppy cheered lightly, leaning well against his own chair and simply enjoying the sight.

"Yeah yeah..." Bad chuckled, liking the plan he had in mind.  
He was naked for Skeppy, clothes thrown on the bed behind him as he sat with slight confidence. He let his hands roam his own body and pinched his nipples very carefully.

"Oh Skeppy.." He moaned under his breath, Skeppy heard very well though. "Such a good boy" Sleepy praised his 'partner' hoping for more of his delicious whimpers and moans.

Bad licked his lips and put his hands on his thighs, rubbing them up and down. He kept a close eye on Skeppy's camera, watching his hand rub circles on his dick and slow down or speed up at certain actions. 

He led his fingers into his mouth, sucking around them gently and purposely trying to make a lewd face. It wasn't hard, moaning for Skeppy and closing his eyes as he sucked. 

"Fuck!" Skeppy groaned

Bad opened his eyes and watched the precum start to gather at his tip. He grinned devilishly and reached for the phone across from him.

"Happy Valentine's day Skeppy!" And he hung up with very little hesitance.

Honestly, Skeppy deserves it after embarrassing him last night. So Bad doesn't feel *too* bad, just a teeny tiny bit. He set his phone aside (after making sure to mute Skeppy's number) and crawled back into bed to get some rest before he'd have to to this again, because Skeppy would definitely not let him get away with this. Not that he was worried about it though, it just meant more fun for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and sorry about taking forever to update ! (this chapter will lead to some punishment for Bad so hopefully that'll make up for it)
> 
> I REALLY APPRECIATE THE COMMENTS BTE I READ THEM ALL AND OMG <3 ILY ALL


	7. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filler for now

Skeppy was left completely speechless and incredibly horny. He didn't realize that Bad was the type to do that.  
He only sent one message, knowing that Bad was probably passed out for now so there was no point in trying.

.  
Skeppy 'oh you snarky bitch I cannot believe you'  
.

He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief but also slight amusement. Bad had some spunk to him and he couldn't wait to see him in person.  
But right now, he went to his camera roll and clicked on the pictures he saved of Bad. They are definitely coming in handy right now.  
He was still close, so he quickly finished himself off, albiet a bit aggressively. 

He threw his phone onto the bed and cleaned himself off with the tissues beside him. He leaned back in his bed and basked in the warmth of his blankets. 

He needs a way to get back at Bad, and what better way than to put things into his own hands. 

He grinned and immediately reached for his phone, going straight to Amazon. Of course he had a few ideas in mind already.  
Cute chokers which low key looked like dog collars.  
The shortest skirt that he could find, definitely not for walking about in public.  
And of course how could he resist buying new toys for Bad to try out.  
Anal beads, butt plugs with tails, and a blue dildo. Oh and lots of lube, he doesn't want him to run out anytime soon.

He couldn't wait to see Bad use them all. 

...

Eventually, Bad finally woke up from his nap and remembered the little stunt he attempted earlier. He was oddly proud, turning on his phone and seeing a few messages right off the bat. He very much expected them though.

He ignored Skeppy's comment about him being a snarky "bitch" and focused on the latter ones instead.

.  
Skeppy 'hey Bad <3'  
Skeppy 'you should send me your address, so I can send you a lil gift' 

Bad 'yeah ok then,, here you go'  
.

He sent his address, he trusted Skeppy, it's whatever, and it gave him a sense of adrenaline that he loved. 

.  
Skeppy 'oh look who decided to wake up.'

Bad 'yeah <3 I had a great nap'

Skeppy 'i bet'  
.

Bad laughed and carried his phone with him as he got dressed. 

.  
Skeppy 'your gifts will come by the end of this week.'

Bad 'i can only guess what it is.' 

Skeppy 'and I can only imagine'  
.

He went downstairs and layed down on the couch, lucy quickly came over and layed on his chest. He snapped a quick picture and sent it to the group chat with his friends.

.  
Bad 'look at lucy owo'

Sapnap 'neat dog'

Red 'your with your bitch and I'm with mine' 

Bad 'AYE don't say that about lucy!'  
.

He spent the rest of that evening chatting with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me guys I wanna get to the sex part too but I can't just skip from point A to point B without some plot
> 
> Edit: thinking about making a separate one shots book cuz I wanna do some Au smuts like A/B/O, Mpreg, their dsmp characters, so maybe I'll do that soon!


	8. Gift :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad gets a box of goodies and tries anal beads! Woo!

A week passed of off and on texting back and forth, maybe the occasional call between Skeppy and Bad. No real reason behind it, just them being busy.

All was fine until Bad got an urgent slew of texts all at once, and who else could it be other than Skeppy. 

.  
Skeppy 'BAD BAD'  
Skeppy 'YOUR GIFT IS HERE GO LOOK'  
Skeppy 'ITS AT UR HOUSE!'  
Bad 'lemme check'  
.

Bad set his phone down and hurried downstairs to check for himself if the package arrived. When he opened the door and looked outside, there were a couple different boxes, mostly small ones though. He had zero clue what they could be but he picked them up and took them inside anyways.   
He grabbed a box cutter from the counter and cut the tape from the edges of each box, he should just go ahead and open them right?? 

He opened the smallest one first, saving the bigger ones for last since that just made sense in his head. He didn't expect to find lube inside of the box but he wasn't exactly surprised either. Now he had an idea for what was inside the rest of the boxes. He eyed them expectantly, already feeling a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach. 

He grabbed another box, quickly opening it up and seeing a variety of butt plugs. There were some ribbed ones, textured, metal, a cat tail, even anal beads. He clenched his mouth shut and set them aside, reaching for the next mystery box with excitement building up quickly.  
He tore it open and saw a thick blue dildo, cute panties and thigh holders, as well as stockings that were stuffed behind the dildo. His face flushed a red hue, he picked up the dildo and felt it with his hands, it was definitely bigger than the ones he had. 

He fit all the things inside of the biggest box and carried them upstairs to his room and grabbed his previously discarded phone.

.  
Skeppy 'lmk what you think'  
Bad 'well.'  
Bad 'i like it a lot'   
Skeppy 'thats good, wanna show them off for me baby boy?'   
.

Bad *melted* at the pet name, the heat and tingling rising and warming him up.

.  
Bad 'obviously'  
.

An expectant call rang through his phone, and without missing a beat he answered.  
"Turn on your camera babe." Skeppy commanded not so softly.  
"What about you?" Bad asked, turning his camera on as he was told.

"You left me last week, I think this is a good punishment. You have to earn it whore."   
Bad shivered at the degrading tone and words, he loved it.   
He worked at taking off his t-shirt and uncomfortably tight jeans. "Aw look at you, you're probably so needy right now." Skeppy cooed from the other side of the phone, the teasing tone was evident in his voice. 

Bad whimpered and grabbed his own lube from the table beside his bed. He used it on his dick, making it slick and wet, using his hands to give it very light and subtle strokes. "Haa-h Skeppy!" He yelped out his name at the very careful touches that he could only wish belonged to Skeppy.   
"Already becoming a mess, you're so easy to ruin, I don't even have to do anything." Skeppy was certainly enjoying the show, Bad was perfect. 

Bad basked in the words that he knew were true. "Which toy do you want to try out? The plugs? The dildo? Oo or maybe the anal beads, have you tried those before?" Sleppy asked him.  
Bad huffed and stopped touching himself. "N-no I've never tried anal beads before but I want to."

Skeppy's eyes lit up and he tapped his fingers quickly. "Grab it then, let's try something new!"   
Bad reached for the box, sifting through the many toys pulling out the red anal beads. It was long and the beads were big to start with, Skeppy probably saw his hesitance. "Hey don't worry, we can take it nice and slow, you'll love it I know you will." 

Bad hummed, setting it beside him on the bed before getting more lube on his fingers and fingering himself slowly. "C'mon, show yourself off, I wanna see everything." He turned around, facing away from the camera and leaning against the bed. He felt satisfaction, glad that Skeppy wanted to see him and wanted more and needed more from him.  
He continued to sloppily finger himself, hitting all the right spots that made him feel good. "You're doing so good, just a little more" Skeppy's soothing voice helped him slow his pace, taking more time to induldge in the feeling. 

He pulled his fingers away, Skeppy was right, he was a mess. His hair was sticking to his face and his skin felt sweaty and hot. He got up and bent over the side of the bed to make it easier for him. He grabbed the anal beads, covering it in lube and used both hands to push the largest ball in. He gasped, clenching around it and his thighs already trembling.   
"Wow you did amazing Bad, try the next one when you're ready." Bad felt slightly hazy but he knew he liked his new toy. He pushed the next ball inside of him, it was easier this time since it gradually got smaller. 

He was already feeling full and could feel the beads of precum rolling down his dick. He was determined to get all of it inside of him. 

He pushed the next bead in, the other two inside of him pushing up against his stomach and showing a noticable bulge. he stood up to show Skeppy the bulge and how his dick throbbed and leaked.   
"Oh fuck Bad you're so hot, so good." Skeppy sounded out of breath, he was edging himself and he felt sensitive. 

Bad continued to fill himself up, his walls clenched around the anal beads. His face was dusted pink and his mouth was left hanging open like a slut.   
The more he managed to fit inside the more his legs shook and felt himself get closer to cumming.   
"Skeppyy please can I finish" he whined, breathing hard and trying to resist touching himself. "Go ahead Bad, you earned that much" 

Bad finally started to jerk himself off properly, finally stimulating himself and bringing himself closer to the edge. "Oh- oh my goodness Skeppy I'm going to come" he chanted under quick and quiet breaths, cumming over his hand and thighs. He layed down on the bed out of exhaustion, griping the sheets under him to stable himself and catch a breath.  
"You did amazing Bad, that was so good." Skeppy praised him after also just wanting to get to the end and come after holding himself back. 

They sat in almost complete silence, breathing hard and enjoying the time. Bad reached for the anal beads, pulling them out slowly and making himself yelp. He was super sensitive and the anal beads were overstimulating him already. He arched his back, but still continued to pull them out, the overstimulation felt so nice.

"Mmm thank you for the gift Skeppy, it was very nice." He chuckled, sprawling out on the bed and setting the toy aside.   
"Of course, and we still have more to try out, and I have more gifts for the future."  
Bad quirked a brow but didn't ask questions. 

"You're the sweetest stranger I've met online" Bad hummed, shutting his eyes.   
Skeppy scoffed "wow, I'm just a stranger to you?"

Bad stuttered, trying to fix his mistake. "Wh- well! I mean,,, I don't know your name!" 

"My name's Zak,"

They stayed quiet for a bit, Bad really liked his name.

"My name is Darryl."

"Well, Darryl, I'll call you later. I hope you had fun"   
Bad lazily waved at the phone, the call ended and he rolled under the covers. He just wanted to get a quick nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapters are so much easier to write istg  
> (Except when it comes to the ending lol)


	9. Mediocre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely mediocre chapter for the plot *eye roll* trust me I wish there was more sex in this chapter too.

Bad was a sweating mess, his legs wrapped around Skeppy's tan waist and pulled him even closer to get him deeper inside. Skeppy thrusted his hips faster and their breathes quickened.   
"Fuck Bad you're so pretty under me, taking me so well." Skeppy grunted while Bad whimpered and cried, he couldn't get anything but moans to leave his mouth. He arched his back and his stomach was up against Skeppys skin, he tensed as he came all over the two of them.

When he came, he woke up with a jolt, a sheen layer of sweat covering his skin. It was a wet dream, something he hadn't had in a long time. His boxers were stained with his cum and his shirt was sticking to his skin, he sucked on his lip angrily and went over to the bathroom while peeling off his clothes.  
He turned the shower on and threw his clothes into the dirty pile, he can do the laundry later. 

He stepped into the cold shower and let the water run over his body, the images from his dream coming back to him and making him flustered again. He clenched his hands and considered masturbating in the shower, it was very tempting. Especially since there was no chance Skeppy was up this early to be able to help him out.   
He eventually gave in and started to touch himself, as much as he wanted to delve in the feeling he knew he shouldn't waste time. He jerked off at a quick pace just like how Skeppy was fucking him in the dream. He could remember parts of it, how Skeppy manhandled him and spent no time in fucking him. It felt so real and he wished Skeppy could do that to him. The thoughts alone were enough to get him to cum on himself as he relished in the feeling of being able to recreate just a part of the dream. 

He let the water clean him off, finally scrubbing himself clean and washing out his hair like he originally intended.   
He stepped out the shower with a towel and dried himself off, his mind still lingering on the dream. 

Skeppy did say he would be coming back to Florida soon, they could definitely start planning something now. He hurriedly put on a pair of briefs and his usual hoodie before grabbing his phone.

.  
Bad 'hey so when are you coming back to Florida?'

Skeppy 'aw is someone thinking about me?'

Bad 'oh be quiet, are you going to come or not?' 

Skeppy 'i will cum, dont worry'  
.

Bad groaned at how annoying Skeppy could be, even if he was a tiny bit funny. 

.  
Bad 'so when??' 

Skeppy 'im actually flying today, so I'll be able to see you in three days. I'm gonna unpack at my house unless you want me to fly straight to your city... Then I can see you tomorrow.'  
.

His eyes widened and he truly considered it, Skeppy could fly right to his city and come straight to his house and then... 

.  
Bad 'yeah that sounds good, you can stay at my place for awhile.'

Skeppy 'ooo awhile, you really want get dicked down'

Bad 'oh my gosh stop'

Skeppy 'yeah yeah, I'll see you late tomorrow.' 

Bad 'have a good flight, bye Skeppy'  
.

He was extremely giddy and excited and he couldn't wait. Not that he would ever admit that to Skeppy though. Skeppy's already big enough of a tease he doesn't need more fuel.   
He flopped back onto his bed and he could only smile dumbly while thinking about Skeppy.

On the other hand, Skeppy was stressing out just a bit (a lot). He may have lied about planning to fly back to Florida so soon so now he's rushing to find a plane ticket to buy and to pack all of his things on very very late notice.   
The things he does for ass...

"Fuck fuck fuck" he chanted under his breath, scrolling through all the flight listings and trying to find the earliest one for today, he could care less about the price.   
He had eventually managed to find one for 2 pm, it was pricy but very good since he needed one asap and he was sure it couldn't get better than that. He didn't hesitate to buy it just so he couldn't miss his chance.   
He shut his laptop and grabbed his travel bags from when he first flew over here. He didn't bother folding his clothes, he just threw them into the various bags and stuffed all of his things and anything else into the bags.   
Shit he needs a ride, he had completely forgotten.  
He struggled with his phone, calling an Uber and telling them he needed to be at the airport in an hour. Sure it would be earlier than when his flight is actually scheduled but he seriously does not want to miss it for the world.

He was initially planning on staying for a couple more weeks but seeing Bad so soon was very tempting, he couldn't turn it down or stall it even if he tried. Sure California was fun but when he's craving to see Bad all the time then he can't help but dream of going back to Florida just for him.   
He was rushing around his hotel room and throwing things into his bag, into the trash, or putting it back into its place. 

He carried his different bags with him down to the lobby of the hotel, he had already payed for a longer stay days ago but now he's checking out early, oh well.  
He left the hotel and waited outside for the Uber to get there, leaning against the wall and finally taking his time to get himself steady.   
So when the Uber arrived, he was quick to get in, very little chatting involved but neither seemed to mind. Now that he's actually in a car, headed towards the airport, he was able to calm down. He's on his way there, nothing's going to get in his way and by noon tomorrow he'll be banging Bad in his own bed. Yep, he's extremely calmed down and content by now. He only has good things to look forward too.

He'll make sure to thank the Uber vigorously once he gets dropped off at the airport...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining for each other but in the sexual way lol


	10. SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX

Bad had spent the day cleaning up his house, he didn't want to make a bad impression on Skeppy. He also went out grocery shopping and taking Rat for a walk. It was a good time waster, it also really made the time seem to pass faster.  
Though, throughout the day he slowly become more anxious and constantly messing around with random things. It hadn't really dawned on him until now that he doesn't even know what Skeppy looks like. So he started imagining what he could look like, he already had a sort of image. Cute and smug, he sounds very smug all the time in calls together. 

Bad was in almost a dreamy state, coming up with scenarios in his head and wondering what Skeppy could look like.  
He sighed and glanced at the time for probably the hundredth time that day, it wouldn't be that much longer until he'd see Skeppy. 

Still, he groaned and scrolled through the texts between them, smiling lightly and sending yet another text, even if he knew Skeppy wouldn't be able to answer.

.  
Bad 'i missss youuuu'  
.

He felt a little dumb, he was literally going to see him in not even that much longer and yet he's already so so needy. He was about to send another silly text but then he heard Rat's barking and a loud knock and he knew it just had to be Skeppy. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear it in his ears.  
He stumbled a bit, rushing to leave his room and get downstairs. He didn't bother to shush Lucy, he was more focused on opening the door and seeing Skeppy for the first time.

He quickly grabbed onto the door knob and opened it up, a very handsome man on the other side of it who wore a smug look that had been on his mind all day.

"Hey Bad" Skeppy greeted, carrying some bags and waiting patiently out the door. "Hii" Bad stepped aside, letting Skeppy walk in while also keeping a close eye on his face since he was just so handsome it was almost unreal. 

Skeppy dropped his bags near the door and shut it behind him, already getting near Bad and putting a hand on his cheek. "You're somehow even cuter in person" Skeppy mumbled, leaning in and pressing a rough kiss to his lips.  
Bad melted, he kissed him back just as eagerly and wrapped his arms around Skeppy's neck. Skeppy smirked into the kiss, reaching his hands behind Bad and hooking his arms under his thighs to hold him up against the wall. Bad wrapped his legs around Skeppy's waist to make sure he wouldn't be let go. He tugged at Skeppy's incredibly soft hair, causing him to groan into the kiss. 

Eventually Skeppy pulled away just far enough to ask "so where's your room."

"Upstairs, the open door" Bad responded breathlessly, to which Skeppy smiled triumphantly while carrying Bad up to his room. "I saw your text before I knocked, I just wanted to surprise you though." Skeppy hummed, very content with himself.  
Bad leaned onto his chest and 'hmph'd quietly, they were in his room now and Skeppy laid him onto the bed after closing the door behind them.

"So tell me now, do you want me to go nice and slow or should I be rough with you?" Skeppy asked as hovered over him, his fingers toying with the hem of bad's shirt.  
"Uhm,, rough, please." Bad begged silently. "Of course" Skeppy smiled at him in response, pulling off his shirt and admiring him. He couldn't resist touching Bad and watching his expression change from slight embarrassment to cute scrunched up faces.  
He continued going down his body, tugging down his pants and boxers while Bad watched in anticipation. 

"Hey you take off your clothes too." Bad whined, tugging on Skeppy's loose fitting shorts. Skeppy rolled his eyes but listened anyways, taking his hoodie off and throwing it to the ground and slipping off his shorts. "There, better?" He asked rhetorically.  
"Much" Bad answered anyways, his eyes exploring his body and taking in every inch of it. Skeppy chuckled but continued on, making sure his hands were somewhere on Bad's body, it was so surreal to finally feel him and be here. He sighed and leaned over, kissing him once again, it was just so addicting to kiss his lips and make him run out of breath.  
Bad certainly didn't mind all the kissing, he knew Skeppy was going to be rough with him soon so he was taking his time with the current soft state of the room. 

Skeppy had managed to sneak a hand on Bad's chest and squeeze his nipple, drawing a moan out of him. It wasn't enough to make him stop though, he continued to tease Bad's body and return his sloppy open mouth kisses as all Bad could do was moan.  
He gradually picked up the pace, grinding onto Bad's erection and biting Bad's lip just to drive him over the edge.  
"S-skeppy hurry up." Bad groaned, slightly pushing Skeppy away so he could have time to catch his breath and get his head straight. 

"Sorry I just love to ruin you" Skeppy smirked, leaning away to take in Bad's whole body once again. He glanced across the room, spotting the lube easily on his bedside table. He got up from the bed and grabbed it, tossing it onto the bed and manhandling Bad a bit so he could put him in a nice position. His legs spread apart and laying down on the pillows so he wouldn't be flat on his back.  
"There, perfect, and all for me"  
Bad gulped and reached for Skeppy's hand. "Hurry up" he chided again, embarrassed from the praise. 

"Fine fine I'll hurry it up, but don't cry to me when it's too much for you." Skeppy grabbed the lube and squeezed it onto his fingers, one hand grabbing Bad's thigh and spreading his legs a bit father, his fingers prodding his entrance just barely. Bad tried to scoot down and get his fingers farther in but Skeppy squeezed his thigh and held him in place.  
He shot him a glare before plunging his fingers in and fingering him just like he wanted. 

"Is that better Bad?" He teased, starting to scissor him and stretch him open while waiting for him to respond.  
"Mmm- mhmm" Bad moaned with a hand over his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being filled by someone else's fingers. "Don't hide your moans, or I'll have to force them out of you." He added a third finger and thrusted them faster gradually, a goal already in mind.

"AaaAh! O-okay-" Bad moaned out, using his hands to instead clench the sheets from under him. "Good boy, don't worry you don't have to wait too much longer" Skeppy cooed, slowing down his hand and taking his time to finger Bad properly, still keeping a firm grip on his thigh.  
"Skeppy, please just fuck me already." Bad begged him desperately and Skeppy perked up at the curse word, he sounded so hot. "You asked for it." He chuckled, removing his fingers and lining himself up with Bad's entrance. He watched Bad's face to see his reaction, going in slow at first to truly savor the moment. 

Bad squirmed under him and tried to set his own pace, failing miserably in the process but it was still adorable to watch him try. Skeppy picked up the pace for him, he didn't want to be too cruel. He started off with slow deep thrusts into him and he let go of Bad's thigh so he could grab his hips instead.

"Ooh Zak please" Bad breathed out, reaching out and grabbing onto his shoulder. The way Skeppy's dick twitched from just hearing his name come out of Bad's mouth was exhilarating. "Fuck" he groaned out, thrusting aggressively into Bad and leaning over his naked body.  
Bad arched his back reflexively and dug his nails into Skeppy's back. He could feel Skeppy's dick thrust into his prostate and it drove him crazy. 

"Is this what you want Darryl?" Skeppy asked between sharp thrusts and broken moans.  
"Oooh my gosh Zak" Bad moaned out through teary eyes, his thighs started to tremble and he felt so good. Skeppy kissed along his neck, making sure to leave hickies and bite marks on his 'partner'.  
"W-wait not there" Bad gasped, barely even trying to make it stop or protest any further.

"Why? You got another guy fucking you? You're mine Darryl" Skeppy hissed near his ear, holding his hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises and erratically thrusting into Bad.  
Bad whimpered in Skeppy's ear, spurring him on and feeling himself get close. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to cum and he made it clear with his long whiney moan and the way he tensed around Skeppy.  
"You're such a whore" Skeppy laughed, pulling out and breathing hard. 

"But- you didn't cum yet?" Bad asked through a dazed head and a hoarse voice.  
"Trust me I'm not done with you yet" Skeppy hummed and helped Bad get onto his hands and knees. "Is this alright?" 

"Mhm" Bad nodded, heat pooling in his gut and getting suddenly excited again. Skeppy positioned himself behind Bad, easily slipping back in and being able to fuck him more freely. Bad was overwhelmed with how different it felt, Skeppy was able to fuck him so deeply and he wasn't sure which position he preferred now.  
He also wanted to make Skeppy feel good, so he attempted to meet Skeppy's rough thrusts and help him get closer. It was working, Skeppy was becoming more vocal but Bad was also becoming a fucking mess, he could barely keep it up for much longer. 

"Jesus christ... Darryl let me cum inside of you, I want to fill you up so badly" Skeppy's thrusts were becoming shallow and fast, and he was practically hugging Bad's waist trying to somehow fuck him harder.  
Bad was crying from the overstimulation by now, but he was absolutely in love with it. "Please oh my gosh- please cum inside of me." His begging and cute little noises were just enough to drive Skeppy over the edge, the coil in his gut unwinded and he came inside, continuing to shallowly fuck his cum inside of Bad before pulling out. He quickly jerked Bad off to help him cum for the second time, a sob coming from Bad since it almost hurt to cum that quickly again.

Skeppy rubbed his back soothingly, helping Bad lay down in his bed and get comfortable. "God you're so pretty Darryl... I'll be right back I'm gonna go to your bathroom, it's across your room right?" Bad nodded, his face was flushed deep red and he was sweaty all over but he had a smile on his face.  
Skeppy kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Bad's chest was heaving up and down, and when he looked down at his body he noticed just how much of a mess they made. He felt spent and incredibly tired but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet... 

Skeppy came back into the room with a damp towel and he smiled at Bad almost lovingly. "Let me clean you up, then we can sleep for the rest of the day." Bad gave a lazy thumbs up and let Skeppy do what he needed. Skeppy wiped the cum from Bad's chest off and the cum and lube from around his ass.  
"Damn sorry for the mess I made." He chuckled, definitely not sorry at all. Bad yawned and rolled onto his side. "Whatever, just come cuddle me" he demanded childishly which only earned a snicker from Skeppy. 

"Yeah ok, but here put this on." Skeppy picked up his discarded hoodie from the floor and handed it to Bad. Bad raised a brow and waited for some sort of explanation.  
"Whaaat don't judge me, I like seeing my fuck buddies wear my clothes, makes them look cute." Skeppy explained with an embarrassed tone, laughing just a tiny bit. 

"Pfft okay," Bad giggled, putting the hoodie on and being engulfed with Skeppy's cologne that he already loved. Skeppy got into bed next to Bad, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest. Bad sighed and wrapped his arms around his chest, getting settled in and passing out almost immediately.  
Skeppy was up for a little longer, admiring Bad's peaceful face and running his hands through his hair and enjoying his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX


End file.
